Question: Subtract.
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}27.05 - 8.46\\\\ &=2{,}705\text{ hundredths} - 846\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=1{,}859\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=18.59 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${2}$ ${7}$ $.$ ${0}$ $5$ $8$ $.$ ${4}$ $6$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset1{\cancel{2}}$ $\overset{16}{\cancel{7}}$ $.$ $\overset{9}{\cancel{0}}$ $\overset{15}{\cancel{5}}$ $-$ $8$ $.$ ${4}$ $6$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $8$ $.$ $5$ $9$ $18.59 = 27.05 - 8.46$